An X Men Evo Meme
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: This is purely written with the full intention of making you  laugh!  I wouldn't eat or drink anything while reading this if I were you. So don't blame me if you choke 'cause you just didn't believe me.


I found Mazzaroo's Assassin's Creed Meme on deviantart. I did one for Assassin's Creed and Naruto and may do another for Inuyasha, and Justice League, and Avatar. I can't draw that well so I thought I'd write it out. I don't own X men, this idea, or anything else you recognize.

* * *

1. **Who are you and where do your loyalties lie? X Men, Brotherhood, or Acolytes?**

"I'm Blue," a short, light-skinned black –"Actually, I think I got a more caramelly, peanut butter thing goin' on," she stretched her arms out in front of her. "Oh, yeah. I love this tan."

Right. A caramel, teenaged girl then.

"Now, let's see. Acolytes or X Men?"

"Yo!" Todd said. "What about us?"

"Hmm. Which one between the two?"

"Forget this," Lance said. "I'm outta here."

"What you said," Pietro zoomed off.

"Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Storm, Tabby, Bobby, and Jubilee," she looked at the stated people who smiled encouragingly except for Rogue and Logan then to the other side, "Or Remy."

He smiled at her.

She glanced back at the X Men.

Then he winked at her.

"Hmm."

"Make yo' choice, petite," he drawled.

Then he found himself being glomped as soon as the French word was out of his mouth.

"Down with the humans!" Blue cried.

"You are a human," Kurt pointed out.

"Ha, Charles!" Magneto crowed. "In your face!"

Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Lil' help here?" Remy grunted as he tried to remove the girl's arms from around him.

Piotr tried to help him. Then he metaled up and tried. She didn't come off.

"We are knowing she is no mutant, yes?"

"She's much worse than that, mates," Pyro said, flicking his lighter open and close.

"What," Remy pushed at her, "Is she then?" Push.

"She's a fangirl," he then started laughing maniacally.

Blue found that to be contagious and started laughing with him.

"Well, poop."

2. **Who's your favorite character and why? Draw them shirtless XD **(What? That's what it says!)

Remy woke up with a massive hangover. Or what he thought must have been a hangover although he didn't remember drinking anything or what happened last night after he left the base. But that wasn't so odd for him. What was odd were the facts. Those were he was shirtless, chained to a wall in an apartment and being blinded by camera flashes.

"What are ya doin'?"

FLASH

"Takin' pictures. What're you doin'?"

"Oh, just hangin' out."

Blue laughed.

"You're funny. Rogue, isn't he funny? I think he's funny."

"Rogue?" Remy asked and whipped his head to the right.

"That's definitely one of his highlights," she was sitting in a chair staring fixedly at his abs.

"You're in on dis, chere?"

She looked him in the eye.

"How else you think you got here, sugah?"

"Not that I don't mind goin' without a shirt for ya, chere, mais dis seem a bit drastic."

"It's not like it was her idea. I'm supposed to draw my favorite Evo character shirtless. It's actually Rogue but that would be awkward, and don't you dare say something pervy, but you're my favorite male so it still applies," Blue said.

FLASH

"Stop dat," he snapped at her.

Blue lowered the camera as he glared at her. When he started to turn his head away, she ran over to him, took a quick picture of her kissing his cheek, then ran out the door.

Leaving Rogue alone with a half-naked, chained to a wall Remy. Use your imagination if you wish.

3. **Got any fan characters? Introduce them. (No own characters? Draw an Evo Dance Party! Go nuts lol)**

Ororo had forced Logan to dance with her. Tabby was with Sam. Todd was on his knees begging Wanda for just one dance. Kurt was paired with Kitty. Scott and Jean, Amara and Ray, Roberto and Rahne. I know I'm leaving out a lot. Magneto and Mystique were doing a tango. They were actually quite good.

Remy was twirling Rogue around on the dance floor to a slow song. Suddenly, he dipped her and brought her back up, their faces only inches apart. Then Wanda got fed up, hexed Todd and he slammed into Rogue.

The southerners lips met.

4. **What would happen if your character/s met the X men? (No characters? Draw**rite** yourself instead.)**

"Has anyone seen my keys?" Scott asked as he looked in between the seat of the couch.

"Naw, man," Ray answered distractedly as he played Assassin's Creed II.

"Ve haven't seen anyzhing," Kurt was nextto him, waiting for him to die so he could have a turn. Die in the game, not for real.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere Scott," Storm assured him. "Where did you have them last?"

"In here. I was talking with Jean. Rogue was with the new girl and –"

"What new girl?"

"The one whose name is a color."

"Blue?"

"Yeah. Then they left and I couldn't find my keys after."

"Oh dear."

"What?"

VROOOM-ROOOOM

"That's my car!" Scott yelled, running for the front door. He flung it open in time to see his car zooming past him. Rogue was riding shotgun, Jean and Kitty waved at him from the back and Tabby blew him a cherry bomb kiss. He dived out of the way to avoid the explosion. As a result, he failed to notice that Blue was driving his car through the still closed gate.

Over the radio, the music blasted. The girls all sang along.

"Born to be wiii-iiii-iiild!"

5. **Le gasp! You've been sucked into a wormhole and blasted into Bayville. What are you doing?**

KNOCK KNOCK

Lance opened the door. A five foot three, caramel drop colored girl stood before him.

"I have a plan."

**Across town…**

Principle Kelly sat in his recliner as the strains of Bach floated out over his stereo system. He'd had a very long day of bigotry and discrimination and needed to unwind. He sipped his herbal tea and set back down on the wooden table. Or would have if the table hadn't mysteriously vanished and ended up dropping the cup on the hardwood floor, shattering it.

"What the devil?"

He looked around and saw the table was on his other side. He got up and went to the kitchen to get paper towels and a broom to clean up the mess. As he was reaching for the paper towel roll, he heard a chittering noise behind him. Turning, he saw a large, black gerbil with the number 5 written on it with white ink. His eyes widened comically. He then noticed two others on his counter that had 1 and 4 on them. He rushed to the phone book to call the exterminator. After he found it, he tried to pick up his phone but found it to be stuck to the cradle with a nasty green slime. Some of it got on his hand and he went to the bathroom sink to wash it off. He turned on the faucet and nothing happened. Then there was a strange creaking sound and the pipes burst out of the floor shooting water into the air. He yelped and ran out of his house grabbing his car keys on the way.

Outside, his lawn was covered with wet toilet paper and coupons for hookers. The wheels to his car weren't slashed so much as popped. And on his doorstep, there was a brown paper bag on fire. He stomped on it, putting the fire out, but smearing his shoe with the contents. That being flaming dog crap.

Down the street, in a 'borrowed' news van, the Brotherhood plus one were watching from a feed Pietro had planted a few minutes ago.

Lance put a hand on Blue's shoulder.

"For a human, you're all right."

"I know right!"

6. **Oh noes! You have been captured by the Acolytes! How do you plan to escape?**

Victor stalked into the kitchen in the base snarling more than usual. Piotr, Remy, and Pyro were already there.

"Oi, what's eatin' you, mate?"

He growled in response.

"No, seriously. I wanna know."

"Why did Magneto have us capture that human?"

Remy shrugged.

"All I know is dat if she in her room, she can't bother moi."

"Well, she's botherin' me plenty," Victor growled, slamming his fists on the counter top.

"How so?" Piotr asked.

"She. Won't. Shut. Up."

"What do – Oh, you mean the singing? She actually sounds quite nice."

Remy shot Piotr a look.

"Do your ears work, mon ami?"

"She sounds better than Pyro anyway."

"Hey! Well, no that's true," Pyro admitted. "I like her. She takers requests."

Victor rounded on him.

"You're the reason she keeps singing 'Let it Burn'?"

"Ya can hear that from here?" Remy questioned. "Super hearing must me the suckiest power ever right now."

"Oh, yeah! I love that song," Pyro nodded his head laughing. Then he noticed Victor's lip curl back and tensed.

He grinned nervously. Then faster than Pietro, he flicked his lighter open, sent a flame at Victor's face and raced out of the room. Once Victor recovered he growled,

"I'm gonna kill that girl."

"You can't do that," Piotr told him.

"Non, Petey, he can. Magneto will just impale him t' de wall until one of dem dies if he do."

"Oh, right."

With one last roar, Victor stormed out of the kitchen headed to Blue's room. He kicked open the door which was impressive since it was a metal sliding door that locked in three places. Blue looked up at him for a moment before she busted out singing,

"Wild Thing! You make my heart my sing! You are my everything! I don't know the wooo-ooo-ooo-ooords!"

Victor picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and went to the garage. He opened the trunk of one of the cars and tossed her in.

"Wait! Open it! OPEN IT!"

He popped the trunk back open.

"What?"

"Can I have a flash light?"

He went over to a work bench and threw a big metal in, aiming at her head. She dodged and it dented the inside of the trunk but it still worked. Slamming the trunk back down on his way to the driver's side, he got in and pulled out of the super secret lair and drove way over the speed limit to Xavier's. Not slowing down, he rammed the poor car through the front gate, did a donut, and parked the car with the trunk right on the front step. Logan came out first, claws already out. Victor ignored him as he went the trunk and opened. A high beam flashlight was shone into his sensitive eyes. He stumbled back, temporarily blinded. Logan used it to his advantage and tackled him. While the two feral brothers showed their affection, Blue nonchalantly climbed out of the trunk and went to the kitchen to get a mixing bowl of cookies n cream, Neoplitan, and butter pecan ice cream. She then went to the Rec. Room where the rest of the students were. She situated herself between Kurt and Sam.

"So what are we watching?" she asked.

"The Office," Kurt replied.

"It should be longer," Sam said, referring to the length of the show.

Blue almost choked on her ice cream. She cleared her throat.

"That's what she said."

And they all laughed and laughed, completely ignoring the crash behind them as Logan got thrown though the window.

7.** Obligatory shipping question! Do you have a favorite ship?**

Rogue sat up in her bed, fingering the worn Queen of Hearts card. She missed New Orleans. She missed Mardi Gras. She missed that stupid Cajun.

She sighed, tucked the card under her pillow, and laid down for the night. Maybe she'd see him in her dreams. She allowed herself a secret smile.

Remy leaned over his bourbon, wiping at the condensation. He just flat out missed that girl. So what was he doing moping around a bar? He threw some cash on the bar, got up, and walked out, ignoring the girl who practically propositioned herself to him earlier. He climbed on his bike and tore out of the parking lot, headed out of Louisiana due north.

_See ya soon, chere._

8. **Draw**(Write)** the crackiest pairing you can think of**

A good looking, blonde young man wearing brown pants and vest over a white shirt tilted his head as he observed the pale young woman with two toned hair before him.

"You should know I'm reading your mind."

"I figured as much."

"You have more issues than me."

"Who you tellin'?"

The man abruptly turns around to face Blue.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be in a relationship with someone who has more issues than me. I mean, really can you imagine how crazy our children would be?"

"Hmm. Good point," Blue conceded. "But I've written this and I'm not doin' somethin' else so deal!"

LucasXRogue

9. **ROFL! You know what else is fun? Crossovers! Do a crossover…of DOOM!**

All of the lights were off in the mansion. Rogue walked behind Ray as he led the way using the light from his electric powers. She kept watch on their back as they crept through the house looking for the others. They both nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard a creak of wood around the corner.

Someone was coming. Question was: Was it one of their friends or one of those…things?

Ray signaled for her to stay back as he crept forward, lowering the charge and the light. Then he jumped into the hallway. In front of him was a hulking mass of flesh, muscle, and razor sharp teeth. Blood dripped from its mouth as it snarled at him a moment before it lunged.

With a yell, Ray sent a huge bolt of electricity at the creature, effectively killing it. He stepped closer to the smoking corpse, Rogue following after. He stared down at it. The creature now bore little resemblance to his friend Roberto. But he'd been infected with a virus strain. It turned him and he'd bitten their friend Rahne. They put her out of her misery before she fully went through the change. Rogue leaned on the wall behind him, tears in her eyes.

"We're all gonna die," she whispered.

Ray glanced at her. Then he looked back down at what used to be his friend.

"You're probably right."

X Men Evolution and Resident Evil

10. **All done. Now tag someone else.**

I tag **scott has a pole up his ass **because I think you could do something even crazier than this. And anyone else who wants to get in on this. It's really fun to write. Especially 2. Review me!


End file.
